Bedtime Stories
by Ao Uta
Summary: Connie and Steven's daughter Vonnie is antsy about going to sleep. What better way to get her to go to bed than a bedtime story? Connie tells her about the tale of Steven and Connie's relationship and how they met. Cute two-shot.


**A/N: Here's a cute story about Steven and Connie's relationship through the years through Connie's view, from the very beginning.**

 ** _Reflection_**

 _Connie smiled softly at the child in her bed. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she waited for her mother to tell her a story._

 _"Mama, please?" She begged. She loved when her mother told her stories, especially ones about her mother and father._

 _"Okay, Vonnie, but you have to go to sleep afterwards." Connie gave in. Vonnie sat up in delight as she waited for her mother to start speaking._

 _Connie cleared her throat and began._

Steven has always always the happy type. He made me laugh, made me angry, made me worry, but most importantly, he made me love him. He taught me what friendship really was.

I didn't have friends growing up. We would move from place to place and it hindered any bonds that I could possibly form. Not only that, but I was a weird kid. I was fascinated by science and school, and my schedule was so hectic that I barely had any time for friends.

When I met Steven on the beach, when he saved me and we got trapped in his bubble, my first reaction was that I wanted no part of him. It was crazy! Nothing in the books I had read lead to any sort of inkling that humans could have 'magical powers'. As we began to search for someone to help us out, and then got launched into the ocean, my frustration started to bubble. When I found out Steven didn't know what he was doing, I snapped. But I guess that's where I first opened up to him. We got away from that giant gem worm when he used my glow bracelet to distract it, and we finally got out of the bubble.

Garnet said something about a "funky-flow", but I never got clarity on it.

 _"Ha, and you never will!" Steven called out from the kitchen. Connie rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm trying to tell Vonnie a story, Steven!" Steven laughed in response and went back to what he was doing._

Anyways, that's where your daddy and I first became friends. After that, we started hanging out more. Steven was my only real friend that I had made. We went to Fun Land together, to the Arcade-he's not allowed there anymore, but he hasn't exactly told me the story-, and sometimes we just play in the sand. I started to realize that Steven wasn't so bad. He was a nice kid, and he was full of energy. It was refreshing.

Whenever I'd go home, Steven and I would be on the phone; well, when I could. My mom's schedule for me was all planned out and very mom, however, began to get curious. She wanted to meet Steven. So, having told her all this rubbish about Steven having a normal, nuclear family when his was nothing of the sorts, I panicked. I though Steven had it all sorted out.

But leave it to Steven to bring Alexandrite to dinner.

 _"I couldn't choose who to bring! They all had their good and bad qualities!" He defended himself._

 _"You should've just brought Pearl and said that she wasn't hungry!" Connie retorted. Steven quieted once more._

Just thinking about it now makes me shake my head. I mean, she was huge! When they broke apart, my mom almost completely flipped. Once she saw Steven get punished with the whole, 'No dinner for one thousand years', thing, my parents thought they were pretty funny, and decided to give them a chance.

 _"One thousand years?" Vonnie gasped. "That's a long time!" She giggled. Connie smiled at her daughter and continued._

I don't really think Garnet was joking though.

Steven and I spent so much more time together after that. Pearl took me under her wing to teach me sword fighting; though at first it was rocky with all the bottled up emotions Pearl had. Me and Steven were a team! We fought along side each other, and he even loaned me his mother's sword!

Of course, Priyanka had to ruin that temporarily.

 _"Grandma?" Vonnie asked, confused._

 _"Yes, grandma." Connie assured._

She took the sword and wouldn't let me explain. But once we fought off those mutants at the hospital and I disobeyed her, she learned to let up and let me grow up.

 _"Whoa, Mommy, you fought things?" Vonnie asked, amazed by her mother._

 _"She sure did! Your mother is a remarkable woman." Steven said, planting a kiss on Connie's forehead, lying down next to Vonnie, listening to the story._

At that time, I was only twelve going on thirteen. I was getting ready to start seventh grade. Of course, school wasn't all great because of the kids, but at least I had a friend I could tell all about it. A friend who'd listen.

At the end of every school day, I'd see your father and the Gems waiting for me. Some people snickered, making comments like,

"What are those things?"

"Who's that boy?"

"Maheswaran, is that your boyfriend?"

All followed by snickers. I'd always get meek when they'd ask if he was my boyfriend. Of course he wasn't, but I wasn't so opposed to the idea, y'know? I greeted the Gems and hugged Steven, and the Gems would jump off and Steven and I would hop on his Lion and go back to the Temple.

My mom still doesn't like that lion.

 _"Hey, lion's a good guy." Steven pouted. Connie nudged him playfully._

Anywho, there was one time when Steven and the Gems took me to Mask Island. They had a blind fold over my eyes and we went on the warp pad, and of course, they guided me. I was so confused as to what was going on. I didn't know their reasoning behind anything. I heard a few murmurs of the people living there. I felt my feet touch solid ground, realizing we were off of the beach and into the village. Then, they removed my blindfold.

I had never smiled so hard in my life. In front of me was a banner hoisted up by stilts on each side with the words _'Happy Birthday Connie_ _!'_ written on it.

I forgot my own freaking birthday! Maybe because it isn't such a big deal in the Maheswaran household.

The people-watermelon people?

 _"Weeple! Vonnie and Steven said simultaneously. Connie deadpanned.  
_

 _"I'm not calling them that." They both pouted and let her continue._

I had never been there before so I was pretty confused- were stacked up in a pyramid with a watermelon puppy on the very top, barking happily. One of the watermelons walked up to me, holding a cake with my name written on it and the number thirteen. It spoke to me in gibberish in which I could only smile politely and take the cake.

"Happy birthday, Connie!" Steven smiled. It was like joy radiated out of him. Garnet lit the candles on the cake, and said "Make a wish." I smiled for the umpteenth time that day and shut my eyes tight, blowing out the candles a few moments after.

"Ah yeah, let's eat!" Amethyst hollered, diving for the cake. Pearl stuck out an arm, halting her.

"At least let Connie have the first piece." She scolded her. Amethyst folded her arms across her chest. I shook my head and cut her a slice.

"It's okay Pearl. I don't mind." I reassured her as I handed the cake to Amethyst, who grabbed it happily. "And thanks, you guys." I said.

"Don't thank us. This was Steven's idea." Garnet smiled softly. I turned to Steven with a small smile on my face. I could've sworn my cheeks almost turned pink. Steven looked down at the ground sheepishly. I stood up and walked over to him, hugging him.

"Thank you, Steven. You're such a good friend." Then, I did something that I thought I'd never do.

 _I kissed him_. _Oh my god, I kissed him right then and there_.

There was shock on both of our faces. Amethyst was in the background hollering "Yeah, little man!" Garnet was nodding approvingly, and Pearl was embarrassed. When we broke apart, we both stared at each other.

"Oh, gosh, Steven, I'm sorry, I did that so suddenly," I began to go on a rant. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't even expecting myself to do that!

Although it wasn't too bad. Ah who am I kidding? I had a crush on him for the longest time. I should've seen it coming sooner or later.

 _"You had a crush on me?" Steven wondered falsely. Vonnie and Steven 'ooed' at the statement. Connie ignored them, stifling a laugh._

"Connie, Connie, calm down," He tried to get me to slow my sentences, because at that moment they were closer to the gibberish the watermelons spoke.

He hugged me again, and I could feel his heart beating; it was beating heavily in his chest.

"There's no need to be sorry Connie," He started. I felt a glimmer of hope gleam in my chest. Was this about to happen?

"Besides, I've liked you for a while now. I wanted to say something, but you know," He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm pretty clueless when it comes to girls."

"Steven, what are we then?" I asked him, taking a hold of his hand.

"I guess we've graduated from bubble buddies." Steven laughed awkwardly.

"Does this mean we're...dating now?" I asked him again. Neither of us had had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. Steven shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope so." He smiled at me. Was that his way of asking me to be his girlfriend? I sure took it that way.

"Yes Steven, I'll be your girlfriend." I hugged him tight. Suddenly, I felt Garnet's hand on my shoulder.

"Okay lovebirds, back to the temple." She instructed. We waved goodbye to the watermelon people and walked back to the warp pad, holding hands with your father the whole time."

 _Connie stopped talking._

 _"C'mon Mommy, finish the story!" Vonnie begged. Connie shook her head._

 _"Tomorrow night, okay? Right now, it's bedtime._

 _"Please Mommy?" When had Vonnie's voice become so deep? Oh yeah. It was Steven._

 _"Steven Quartz Universe, get out of Vonnie's bed! It's your bedtime too!" Connie instructed. Steven got out of bed, grumbling with his arms folded across his chest._

 _" I love you Vonnie." Connie kissed her daughter on the cheek. Steven did the same._

 _" I love you guys too." She said before closing her eyes._

 **A/N: I'm excited about this! This will probably only be a two parter.  
**


End file.
